Jet Ride's Story
by winged-soldiar
Summary: MRHP max and fang have kids, these are her's JET jet meets harry! It's awsome! no updateding til further notice.


**_CLUE U IN[ok, here's the deal, you are a person named jet ride who use to go to a school called Misprint in Texas, school for witches but then you suddenly moved to live near your ant Kelly in England. You're now going to go to Hogwarts._**

* * *

**Jet Ride's Story**

"Hey brat, get up mom's got breakfast ready, eggs sausage and pancakes!" Your big sis yelled from down stairs. "Don't call me brat shorty! I'll be there in a minute!!!" you yelled to your sister sleepily. Okay she may be your elder sister, but in this family the youngest is always the tallest. Which is why she yelled back: "SHUT UP YOU MOTHER F&83" "KRISTEN AONDRA RIDE!" your mom yelled at her, and that's how every morning starts off.

You got up through you pj's in the Landry basket and walked over to your personal bathroom. Everyone in the house has a personal bathroom added by magic and took out a towel and got in the shower, letting the worm water run down your bare back.  
Then felt your feathers get drenched in the steam of the bath.

Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, you were born with wings because your parents were born as lab experiments and got to live out in the real world, the only thing was that the scientist didn't know that they made them be born in a witch and wizards body. So we are 95human, 3wich or wizard, and 2bird.

Anyway, when you were done taking the shower you slipped out dried your body and wings with the soft towel and slipped on an undershirt, t-shirt, jeans, and converse.

You were just about to go eat then you remembered to brush your long black hair, which was normally very frustrating because it hangs to the bottom of your back, and takes forever. You did it anyway and went to go eat.

When you got down stairs your mom was just coming through the back door holding envelopes.  
"What's that?" you said in your strong Texan accent.

"Letters from Hogwarts. Yours and..." she stopped in mid- sentence. I knew something ether terrible or awesome was about to happen, and it could have been Kristen, I mean she's 7 years older than you and you're already in your fifth year.

"Guys, Harry Potter Lives Right Next Door! And He's Going To Hogwarts TOO!!!"

"WHAT!?" I screamed. "The Harry potter!" "Well that's what I call a wake up call!"

You were so excited Harry potter right next door! "Mom can I take it to him?" you asked nervous of meeting the Harry potter. Even all the way in Texas we heard stories of him.

"Yes you can dear... Kristen will youngest me a chair before I fall over?"

You snatched the letters and ran up two flights of stairs, 2 because your dad needs 1 for work. and ran into your bathroom.

You had to look good if you were meeting Harry potter, thank goodness your face makes Jessica Alba and Anjlina jolie look like the ugliness people ever.

You quickly combed your hair, then you put a ponytail holder over your wrist and got to work: first star hair in a French braid until it got neck length, then sprayed hair with sparkling hairspray, all except your bangs, you combed them out so they lay flat and stylish on your forehead down to on top of your eyebrows, beautiful. Then sprayed it with hair spray.

Phase 1 complete. Now makeup. You don't need much because you're already so beautiful, but you but yellow eye shadow to mach your motley-colored eyes and yellow undershirt. Perfect, just some perfume and you'd be done.  
You sprayed some in the air beside you and walked through it.

You picked up the letters you dropped on your bed and ran so fast, only mutant kids could run that fast. You sprinted to the front door and stopped just in front, you tucked in your wings and pulled your shirt over them, just a normal looking kid in muggle close.  
Ok just walk strait across the street you said to yourself while you pulled a black over coat on and a yellow scarf. If you had dark eyes you'd look more like a shadow rather than a kid. But you didn't motley-colored.

You opened the door and set of across the street.

Before you knew it you were at the front door of #4 privet drive. You took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Here goes nothing, but everything I got you though making literature as we speak.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, I'm ready for this the door opened hello" the skinny big neck answered "Hi I'm Jet Ride your new neighbor, umm there was a mistake and they mailed me Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter with mine as well, is he here?" you said as nicely as you could, you back aching from keeping your wings in for so long.

"Oh your one of his crowd aren't you?" she asked sounding annoyed, obviously a muggle.  
"Umm, his crowd?" you said a little offended.

"Yes well you said along with your letter as well and I assumed your like him." She replied. "Umm... yes I'm a witch... so is he here" you said trying not to let out your Texan accent.

"Well fine, at least your wearing normal clothes. Come in" she said.

She led you up stairs and down a hall way, it was oblivious that everyone except Harry in this household was a muggle.  
She led you to a door that had locks and chains on the OUTSIDE. What were they doing to him?

She undid the locks and stepped in front of you trying to introduce you the famous Harry potter. "Boy, there's a new neighbor here to talk to you, she has that letter from that bloody school of yours, and was one herself, so obliviously she part of your crowd!" she told him. BOY? What the heck? Why was she disrespecting him of all people? You thought as you stepped into the room and closed the door behind you he had his wand out, probably worried I was the enemy.

"Umm hi, don't worry, I am not with voldamort." he relaxed. " So, you don't call him you know who? Why? Aren't you scared or anything?" he replied. "Well I think it perty stupid this 'ya know who' business, I mean I have worse thangs to fear than him. You said, and as soon as you finished you realized you used you Texan accent. "Oops, do ya hate my accent?" you asked. "Well no, but your wrong, he's the worst." he said very darkly. "A might be Wright, but I'm not so sure, I'm not supposed to say anythang bout it, there's a dark sayn' n my family 'ya talk ya die' ill go ahead nd say its perty bad... I'm Jet by the way," you said after a while and a stutter of uncertainty. "Here's ya letter, guess ill see ya round..." you were about to turn and leave when he interrupted, "what's haunting your family?". And that scared you a lot, should you tell him? Or not? "I thank your in to much danger already don't wanna put ya in more." you said. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone and I think I can handle danger after all the thins that has happened to Me." he replied in a whisper. Then he gestured you to sit down on his bed.

After a moment of uncertainty you decided to take this fear head on, and sat down. "Ok, but you can tell anyone! Promise?" you said a little breathlessly and less western like. "Yea I promise." he said.

So you started. "Well, can... can I close the blinds, I don't wanna let anyone else see, even through the window." He hesitated a moment on the thought and got up to close the blinds. You took this moment to take of you jacket since it didn't have slits in it for the wings, oh my god I'm about to expose my wings my parents are gonna freak! you thought as your animal instincts told you to run or fly away, no they SCREAMED IT! But finally very slowly you UN folded your wings and turned around to show him that they were attached to your body.

Feeling your wings edge out of your slits of your shirt and your instincts screaming louder and louder you began to panic, and you saw tears blur you raptor vision you blinked them back and unfolded your wings all the way.

"Did a human transformation spell go wrong or something?" that little mark undid you and you fell to your knees and began to cry. Harry rushed over and grabbed you, flinched because of the stories of people grabbing your parents and hurting them came back to you. But instead of hurting you Harry held you in his arms to comfort you. "What's the matter was it something I said or did?" he asked in a friendly voice. "I just have bad memories and dreams about this kinda stuff, you said between sobs. "It's all right your safe you're with me your safe." he said in a rich European accent.

Your crying had shortened now and all you were doing was snuffling. "Thanks you said pulling back. "It wasn't a spell, I was born like this, scientist made my mom and dad in a lab experiment, DNA and everything." he now understood, and took your hand, in a more than friendly kinda way. "Your safe I promise. It's getting dark thanks for the letter, umm can I come over tomorrow and you know tell you about Hogwarts, since your going to be new?" you felt a stroke of happiness at the thought of Harry potter coming to your house. "Umm yea sure" he hadn't let go of your hand yet. "Umm goodbye then he said as he let go. It didn't feel so good to let go though. You took your jacket and letter and strode over to his bedroom door you stopped in front of it and tucked in your wings then put on you jacket. You opened the door a crack and turned around to look at Harry. "Goodnight, Harry" "Goodnight" he replied. You turned back around and went to the front door. But before you could open it...

"Oi! You better not take so long next time, we have reputations!" yelled a huge beefy man from the living room; by him was the skinny long-necked woman that answered the door. "Yes sir!" you yelled back.  
You walked back across the street and went straight to your room.

**_HARRYS POV_**

"Goodnight, Harry" said Jet. "Goodnight" you replied then she went out the door, he sat down and lessoned to her walk down the hallway, stairs and finally, as he new it would happen, uncle vermin yell at her.  
He knew she didn't deserve it, he knew she was a good person, and when she politely yelled back: "yes sir" he knew she would never do anything to hurt him, and that's why she insisted not to tell him about her wings, her beautiful wings. SHE was beautiful.  
He couldn't wait to tell her about Hogwarts tomorrow. He went back to his bed and sat down he could still smell her perfume. He got a little dizzy and went to open the window.

**_END HARRYS POV_**

You opened your door and walked in, you sat down and opened your letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Ride,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please  
Find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no  
later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

you pulled out the list and examined it. You had most of it except a house pet, a uniform, and certain books. You quickly pulled out parchment and quill, and wrote a letter saying she was coming this year and such. You went to her mom for an owl and a moneybag for diagon ally and got it. You filled the bag and cut slits into you jacket because it was cold and you wanted to fly there.

You flung on the jacket and then the moneybag. You were just about to climb your window when you saw Harry leaning out of his a few feet below you window and right across. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" You shouted so he could hear.

"SEEING WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" He shouted back.

"BOUT TO GO TO DIAGON!" You shouted.

"HOW?" "WHAT DO YOU THINK IM WALKING?" you shouted.

"NO NOT EXACKLY" he shouted.

Then you set an invisible charm on yourself and got up on then wind seal and made an athletic dive-jump towards the ground and at the last moment you opened your wings and flapped, then you flew towards Diagon.

* * *

**_TEMPARELY POSPONDED! SORRY, WRITER'S BLOCK!_**


End file.
